My Own Worst Enemy
by Android-2217
Summary: Trunks finally gets the courage to ask Goten out. But it seems that someone already beat him to it... TRUNKSxGOTENxMIRAI YAOI!


Inspired by a short comic strip on a TrunksxGoten japanese website. As soon as I saw it, I couldn't help but write this. Enjoy!

**Summary**: Trunks finally gets the courage to ask his best friend out. But it seems that someone already beat him to it...

**Warning**: Sex between two men. A little angst.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DB/Z/GT or the characters involved.

* * *

_My Own Worst Enemy_

Trunks was finally going to do it.

He was going to ask Goten out.

A lot of crazy things had happened since his future counterpart showed up out of the blue a couple of months ago. He had only heard stories about this supposedly wonderful man, but meeting him was a different story. His future self was quiet and polite, never having any complaints and he easily went with the flow of whatever was happening. Mirai had some sort of addictive energy that made everyone want to be around him as well.

This included his best friend, Goten.

Trunks had noticed how Goten in particular had gravitated to his future counterpart, expressing more than simple curiosity in him. He had noticed the gazes that lasted longer than usual, the tint of red on his cheeks whenever Mirai was in the room, the smell of excitement and nervousness that poured off of him. It was becoming more and more obvious that his future self was returning the same actions. Mirai was staring at Goten with charming smiles, letting his friendly touches linger, and spending all kinds of time with him. If Trunks didn't know better, he would think that Mirai was flirting with his best friend and it was causing him to get jealous.

There had always been something there inside of him when it came to his feelings for his best friend. Trunks had done his best to ignore them, simply blaming his attraction and heart skipping on his hormones and overwhelming Saiyan libido he was cursed with by his father. But ever since his future self came along and was getting his best friend to squirm in his chair, those feelings were pounding against his head.

It wasn't as if he was ashamed or hateful against homosexuality. Hell, his best friend had came out to him just a year ago and it didn't push him away. If anything, it drew him in more, but he was too wary of crossing over that line that was drawn in the metaphorical sand between them. If he were to get involved with Goten romantically and it failed, he would lose more than just a lover; he would lose a best friend too. And yet he would be damned if he was going to watch Goten pull away from him to spend time with his "wonderful and amazing" future counterpart.

If that meant he finally had to throw out all of his anxieties and finally ask Goten out, then so be it.

He was comfortably curled up on the couch in his living room, holding his videophone in his hand as he scrolled through to find Goten's name. If he couldn't physically be there to ask Goten on a date, then he at least wanted to ask over a video. He could feel his stomach churning and his heart beating faster and it made him laugh a little. He had called Goten thousands of times before and he had never felt like this, his hands shaking as he finally pressed Goten's name and watched it ring.

He was already thinking about their first date. He would take Goten out to the best restaurant in the city and he would buy him whatever he wanted to eat—money was not an issue. Then maybe they would go dancing or take a walk on the pier and enjoy the moonlight and ships together on the harbor. He would kiss him and let him know how much he cared for him and how he wanted to show him all of this affection he had. Then he would take him back to his place and make sweet sweet love to him, wanting to hear Goten say his name in his ear with a gasp.

Trunks snapped out of his inappropriate thoughts when he heard the phone stop ringing as someone answered it. He put on a smile, ready to face his best friend with all the confidence he could, watching as the video finally came on. Expecting to see Goten, he was extremely surprised to see that instead he was looking at an almost mirror image of himself, Mirai having answered the video call.

"Goten is a little preoccupied right now, Trunks…" Trunks watched Mirai give an uncharacteristic smirk, noticing that his face was flushed and the room he was in was dark.

Suddenly there was the sound of a loud moan over the call, watching as the videophone was put down to reveal a blushing and gasping dark-haired Saiyan. Trunks's stomach dropped as he watched Goten moan and shout, his best friend arching his back as a pair of strong hands held him down and thrusted deep inside of him. Mirai then turned Goten over onto his stomach and penetrated him from behind, yanking on his hair to make Goten's head fall back, his best friend moaned in pleasure. Trunks couldn't tear his eyes away, watching his best friend get fucked by his future self. Goten was saying Mirai's name over and over again, gripping onto the bed and pulling at the sheets, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Trunks could hear the sounds of Mirai thrusting into his best friend, the slapping sounds of skin against skin making him sick to his stomach. Goten's chest was then pressed against the bed as Mirai held him down tightly, his best friend's rear end high up in the air as his future self pounded into him. Goten was screaming now and tearing at the sheets from how deep Mirai was thrusting into him. Trunks watched as his best friend finally let out a long loud howl that was full of sexual completion, Goten lost in his pleasure. Mirai let out a loud growling moan as well, the sound unmistakably one of an orgasm.

Trunks was left trembling and nauseas, hanging up the phone and letting it drop of out his shaking hand. His eyes felt hot and wet, the burning sensation only taking the pain away for a few seconds. He had been too late. His future self had gotten his hands on his best friend and took him away, doing the things to him that he wanted to do. He felt sick and betrayed, his teeth clenched together so tight he felt they might shatter. He would rather that pain instead of the kind he was feeling now.

He got up from the couch and stormed away, leaving his phone on the ground as if it was going to play the memory over again. Slamming the door to his apartment, he took off into the night to take back what originally was his.

END.


End file.
